Dandelion Puff
by SoleNero23
Summary: Join Aera as she rediscovers the world she once knew. Fighting heartless, nobodies, and the occasional person. She trying to find out what happened to her and why some of her memories seem to be missing. This takes place between 3D and KH3 and after KHUx
1. PROLOGUE

The field was covered in various keyblades and pieces of armor, but no bodies. Not even a single drop of blood. Two thousand or so wielders summoned their keyblades for a war they would not win. I wasn't meant to be on the battlefield, I was supposed to go somewhere else with some others, the Dandelions. Leaving wasn't an option the second the fighting started. Blade to blade I had tried worked my way to the edge of the fight hoping desperately to escape. But I ended up in the center instead, surround by all of the unions. I defended myself without retaliation - I would not contribute to this. The fighting is slowing down now, my body is giving up. I couldn't hear anything but the static in my head and felt nothing but the numbness in my hands. Droplets of water landed on my face as I lay there watching as the hearts of everybody who fought float away. The rain is starting to clear up.

This war was horrible. So many have died in this stupid quest of power, including my friends. All of those who wanted to protect the light, has destroyed it. That's why when my union leader, Master Ava, approached me offering a place among the Dandelions, I had agreed. All of those, who are in the Dandelions, are alive right now - because of her, waiting to return to the world. Not all hope is lost.

Movement beside me catches my attention, and turning my head I see my Chirithy. The grey, cat-like spirit was probably speaking but I can't tell what it was saying, I'm too tired to listen. Wrapping my arms around it and holding it close, tears in my eyes as I closed them. A warm sensation flows through me as let my mind fade, embracing the darkness that awaits me.

After year of sleep, I have finally woken up. To a brand new world, and to a brand new adventure.


	2. Chapter 1

It is the silence the wakes me. My slumber is usually full of the whispers of my memories. The cheerful pitch of my companion, the Playful jests of my friends, and, most of all, the kindness of my master. A blissful nightmare. The whispering have faded. My eyes open and I am greeted with a scene of a clear sky and tree tops. Sitting up, I note I'm in a forest, not the battle ground. Curled up next to me is Chirithy, who is still asleep. I try to wake it up but is won't. I stand up hold the spirit in my arms and I start waking. To where? I haven't the foggiest. But my hope is to fine civilization.

The quietness of the forest was terrifying. I also had a feeling being watched. As I observed my surrounding more closely I notice faceless eyes peering from the shadows of the trees. They disappear, and seconds later many little puddles of dark mass rush towards me. I'm surrounded in mere moments. Slowly, one by one, the masses take form. Rising out of the ground, a vaguely humanoid body, that has a round head, and glowing yellow eyes. It also has two long antennae sprouting out of the top of its head. Each of its hands has clawed fingers. I hold my Chirithy closer. I am unsure if I can fight these creatures. Especially with Chirithy in my arms. I support it with one arm while I stretch the freed arm out, ready to summon my keyblade. Suddenly a large ball of ice came out of nowhere, taking out a few of the dark creatures. In the wake of the ice was a trio, all armed, destroying the creatures in different ways. The first one was tall, anthropomorphic dog with black fur and green clothes, using a shield to dash his opponents. The Second was a short white duck in a blue shirt, utilizing a magician's staff sending various elemental attacks and occasionally healing his comrades. The third was a human like me. His spiky brown hair and brightly coloured outfit draws attention. His weapon though…., It was a keyblade. Interesting.

The three take care of the creatures easily enough, as if it were just a chore for them. The boy walks up to me.

"Are you okay? Those shadows are weak but they can hurt. I'm Sora by the way, and these two are Donald and Goofy" He stated.

"No we're fine, thank you." I replied, "It's nice to meet you but, what were those things?"

"They're call Heartless, they seek out hearts to steal them" Donald answered.

"And it is our job to destroy them, Hyuk" Goofy added while brandishing his shield.

"I see, thanks for the information, I'll be careful next time. But one more thing" I inquire

"What?" Donald Squawked.

"Where are we?"


End file.
